disneycreatefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Sunnykitty123/Saved the ele thing
Because I don't want anyone to get mad that I delete their things so I saved it here :E This page is dedicated to the beautiful Elegantlyart_1 who suffered from a hostile heart disease. No comments denying that, please. Write something great that you think of ele: Par: Elephant was one of the best people on this wiki, and no matter what, alive or dead, she will always be one of my friends, and I will always remember our pm times! :3 Whatever happened just know that ele isn't really one to lie to me, and if you say one bad word or lay a finger on Elephant you will not be happy. For Ele, adorable, fun, funny, cool person and one of my closest friends here. Bye ele! ~<3 Danny: Ele, you are a unique person. You are going to your paradice. I just am speechless and cant even speak. God will take care of you and treasure you as his child. We all love you Ele...... WaltDisneysMulan: Nads, I am going crazy right now. I can't believe that I didn'tfinish your request. I feel so guilty. I will pray for you (for I follow the same religion as you). I miss you so much, and I can't believe this. Dead or alive, you will always linger in our memories, because you are one of a kind. We love you. You are my best friend. ~Sarah <3 Rapunzelosum: You were my friend, but now you are gone. The stars may never shine. I understand your fate has come, but at such a very young age. You will stay here, in our hearts, as a friend, always, Elegant. Samee: Ele, it was so great having you here on the wiki i am glad we became friends! ^_^ I remember all those times when we drew pics together, talked, and also i remember that YOU were my 1st wiki friend and also the first person who greeted me here on my first time in chat! I will not forget you and may god bless you. You shall be remebered as a friend between us all here. The feeling when you lose a friend is unexplainable and that's how we feel about you now! ~Sam~ AP: Ele, dead or alive, I miss you already. You were one of the bestest friends I have had on here. I swear, if anyone feels that you leaving the wiki, or ultimately leaving this world was for the best, or if anyone talks trash about you, I will hunt them down and they will leave this world too. JK no, but I'll be really mad. You were an amazing girl and I pray for you every single night. I'll dedicate one of my stories to you, and you'll be in our hearts for a long time. You, if you died, had so much to live for. Dead or alive, the song I left on your page will say it all. " If you need me, I'm in the wind, look for me, friend, I'm in the stars. If you need me, the heavens will send a message within, straight to your heart, and we'll always be together." It really is all true. Because once you're part of the DC wiki, you're part of our family. Ily- Happy ^^ bloom976: who ever you are (because I dont really know you) I hope you're ok and I hope you went a hacker. lol. sorry I cant write good things and so good luck in death. delete this if you want. ~bloom Ace: Ele, i dont really beilve it. But, thats mostly for your sake. Because if you dont beilve something, it not real to you. So you will still be alive. Either way, i will miss you, ele. Pinkie: Ele, i was (& am) very close to you and i hope we always will be. From DC to youtube, to the wiki. I really hope you're okay, and either way, i'll pray for you and you will always remain a special piece of my heart. ♡ ~Pinkie Eclipseowl:Ele, to me, I thought you were a great person. You'll always be a part of me. No matter what, you'll stay with me. A huge part of my heart. I can't believe that this could happen to a great person. I'll cry and pray for you. kmf:ele your a funny kind and loving person im glad to have met you on chat i miss talking to you and i thought you where a great person!.-kmf ..........She's alive. Okay....um I'll just erase my comment about her being dead..and stuff. Gosh. What a joke o-o ~~ 'Ghoul Tonk: I may not know you very well, but i felt a very strong pull to say something here. Stranger or not, I will always respect you for fighting this unfortunate drama. There are times in life where it seems to blurr into hell. The voices prod at your heart and you want to give up. What people don't see - is that beyond the flames, theres peace. I'm a terrible speaker, but i know what hell is like. You are a fighter. You will be in my prayers, and I know God is with you. Don't be like me, by ignoring him. Maybe God light you're path in this troubled time and remember that we are always here for you. Category:Blog posts